


Lioness' Daughter

by Dawnfire321



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce, Tricksters - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfire321/pseuds/Dawnfire321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Progress has reached Pirates' Swoop! Owen is serving drinks at a beach side party, when a beautiful and flirty blond asks him to walk her back to the castle. Flirty one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lioness' Daughter

Owen of Jesslaw was glad to finally be a real squire. Although he would have liked to remain with the Grand Progress longer, he wasn't still wearing Palace colors. The badge that said he was squire to the Lord of Cavall also helped his chances with young ladies. He at least got to stop at a few towns and fiefdoms with the Progress.

It was one of these stops that was so troublesome for him. For the first night they would be staying at Pirates' Swoop a large banquet was to be held. Owen was told to wait on his Knightmaster and his companion, the third daughter to one of the minor lords of the Minchi clan.

They were eating by the beach, under a tent with no walls. It was a grand set-up, that the people of the Swoop had worked on for months. There was a main tent of blue and silver, where the King, his Queen and many of the nobles sat. Scattered around the main tent were smaller tents for the Tradesmen Guild representatives, merchants and lesser nobility. It was in the main tent that Owen served his master in.

After many lovely dishes prepared by the Swoops kitchen staff, and a beautiful dessert display with fireworks over the ocean, a few musicians started to play. The king and queen started to dance followed by the other nobles. The squires were given trays with refreshments and told to wait on the edge of the dance floor. For once Owen wished that he wasn't a squire so that he might dance. It hadn't slipped his notice that there were a few very pretty girls among the younger noble women.

His tray was empty, and he was just walking back to refresh it when one of the said girls tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and asked "Is there anything I might help you with, my lady?" giving a very courteous bow, one hand in front of his stomach, the other holding the tray behind his back.

She giggled and blushed noting how Owen bowed a few centimeters more then was required. The girl was very pretty, with dark strawberry blond hair, and deep hazel eyes. She was wearing a shimmering blue-gray dress, without corset or bodice. Her eyes seemed to dance with amusement, and she had one brow raised.

Curtsying she held out her hand and murmured "I am Alianne."

"Squire Owen." He replied, brushing his lips against Alianne's hand. He straightened and she turned so her body was turned ever so slighly away from Owen . She gave him a sidelong look that made the young squire's heart beat a little faster.

Owen cleared his throat and asked again. "Is there anything I might do for you, Lady Alianne?"

"I was wondering if a strong, handsome fellow like yourself would escort me back into the castle. I forgot something of mine inside, and I wanted to retrieve it." She widened her eyes and added, "And it's so dark, I'd be frightened. I would feel much safer if you came along." She bit her lip and looked down, than looked up through her lashes.

"I couldn't say no, my lady. A Knight, or even a squire like myself, must always help a damsel in distress." Owen bowed again and offered his arm. She took it, smiling at him gratefully. Owen ditched the tray on table on their way back towards the castle in the distance.

They walked through the open gates and across the lawn unnoticed by the guards. When they entered the large Hall, Alianne turned left. She stopped by a desk sitting carelessly in the hallway and pressed her hand down on it. A door opened next to the desk and Alianne led Owen through it.

She walked halfway down the hallway and stopped pressing her back against a wall. She arched her back, pushing her chest up and out. Owen stood awkwardly, trying not to stare at the expanse of displayed skin above the collar of Alianne's dress. "What is it you were looking for, my lady?"

"Oh, that's no matter. Squire Owen... will you kiss me?" The devious young girl asked leaning forward so only inches remained between them. Owen blinked; he thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation without hurting Alianne's feelings. "Don't be shy." she encouraged, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

Owen kissed back, putting his hands on Alianne's waist. He had only been kissing Alianne for a minute or to when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Owen I've been looking for you everywhere." Owen jumped away from Alianne, hitting Neal.

"Neal, you wanted me?" Owen asked his face red.

"You _are_ a handsome mage I'll admit that, Nealan, but you are a bit to old for my taste." Alianne said, still as flirty as ever. "Run along on your way." she fluttered her fingers vaguely in the direction of the door into the hidden corridor.

"Sorry, Aly but Lord Wylden is looking for my friend Owen here. You'll have to toy with somebody else." Neal said clamping a hand firmly on Owen's shoulder. He began to lead Owen to that very same door and called over his shoulder "By the way, your mother is looking for you! Something about it not being too late for your shield."

Once they were outside Owen asked "What was that all about?"

Neal shrugged. "You owe me."

They were coming up to one of the small outlying tents. Owen could see that the party was dying down. Under the canopy sat all of his friends among the squires. "Where have you two been?" Kel inquired not looking up from a game she and Cleon were playing in the sand. "Oakbridge looked ready to explode when we reported to be dismissed to our dinners. We're not allowed to eat until you two show up."

"Cruel and unusual punishment in my opinion." Seaver chimed in.

"I was rescuing Owen from the trap that befalls many a young squire when visiting Pirates' Swoop." Neal answered in his most regal tone, sweeping his arm dramaticly.

"What trap are you referring to?" Cleon asked looking up at Neal. His hand was holding Kel's, as though they were hoping no one would notice.

"Why the Lioness's teenage daughter of course!" Neal replied, grinning.

"The Lioness's daughter!" Owen exclaimed.


End file.
